


L'amore troverà la via

by boulouzou



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Angst, Children, Daphné Du Maurier- Rebecca, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Pendant ses vacances en France, dans le Juras, en côte d’Azur et à Monte Carlo, la jeune Buffy Summers rencontre le célèbre William de Winter dont elle tombe irrésistiblement et irrévocablement amoureuse, qui est en réalité, retiré et encore désolé de la perte de sa femme. Lorsque son employeur prévoit après leur séjour de vacances de revenir en Amérique et former au mieux et avec perfection Buffy au métier de « Dame compagnie », William offre en demandant à Buffy de l'épouser ou de continuer sa vie comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux - une proposition qu'elle ne peut refuser.Avec un mari qu'elle connaît à peine, la jeune mariée arrive dans un immense domaine en Cornouaille, pour être entraînée dans la vie de la première Mme de Winter, la belle Drusilla, morte mais jamais oubliée ...  ... la suite de ses chambres jamais touchée, ses vêtements prêts à être portés, sa servante - la sinistre Mlle Juliette Danvers - toujours fidèle. Et alors qu'un étrange pressentiment du mal se resserre autour de son cœur, Buffy commence sa recherche à travers une déstabilisation interne et une connaissance qui la hante à chaque réveil : elle ne peut jamais être Drusilla….
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8





	L'amore troverà la via

**Author's Note:**

> Note d’auteur : Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple de Spike/Buffy, je suis une passionnée et une grande amoureuse et expéditrice de ce couple, et deuxième fanfiction de l’univers Buffy contre les vampires ; ce sera un AU divergence canon et historique et romanesque, et qui sera inspirée du roman de « Jane Eyre » de Charlotte Brontë et également celui de Daphné du Maurier « Rebecca », le premier chapitre et donc prologue sera tiré et quelque peu recopié du prologue de Rebecca.

Résumé complet à l'intérieur : Elizabeth « Buffy » Summers, est née au tout début des années 1900, parmi des parents aimants, qui malheureusement moururent prématurément. Ainsi Buffy fut recueillie, par le frère de sa défunte mère, ainsi que son épouse – Mme Chase- et fut élevée parmi ses enfants, dans une vaste demeure du Yorkshire, Thornfield-Hall. Où elle est martyrisée détestée, et intimidée, et également sans fortune ; On ne l’aimait pas, et Buffy ne pouvait aimer sa bienfaitrice, ainsi que ses enfants. 

Buffy fut envoyée et reniée par sa tante, quand elle l’envoya dans un pensionnat d’enfants déshérités et de charité, à l’orphelinat de Lowood. Où Buffy y resta durant plusieurs années en tant qu’élève et devient par la suite durant deux ans, institutrice. 

Durant toute une année complète, Buffy se rendit en Irlande – à Galway- pour devenir une gouvernante et institutrice pour des jeunes enfants pauvres, petites filles Irlandaises, mais devient, également, domestique pour le pasteur, Liam-Angélus O’connor et de ses quatre sœurs, qui devinrent ses amies, et enseignant des leçons particulières, à leur jeune pupille, Adèle, de sept ans.

Après cela, Buffy trouva une grande opportunité de voyager tout en travaillant et restant domestique : elle devient la bonne à tout faire d’une riche Américaine, gentille, qui avait malheureuse la langue bien pendue, et propageait de multiples ragots et aimait les histoires croustillantes, et parfois très pointilleuse, sévère pas très agréable… Et ainsi, sa patronne et elle-même, partirent en France pour un voyage inoubliable et qui va changer la vie de Buffy à jamais…

Pendant ses vacances en France, dans le Juras, en côte d’Azur et à Monte Carlo, la jeune Buffy Summers rencontre le célèbre William de Winter dont elle tombe irrésistiblement et irrévocablement amoureuse, qui est en réalité, retiré et encore désolé de la perte de sa femme. Lorsque son employeur prévoit après leur séjour de vacances de revenir en Amérique et former au mieux et avec perfection Buffy au métier de « Dame compagnie », William offre en demandant à Buffy de l'épouser ou de continuer sa vie comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux - une proposition qu'elle ne peut refuser. 

Avec un mari qu'elle connaît à peine, la jeune mariée arrive dans un immense domaine en Cornouaille, pour être entraînée dans la vie de la première Mme de Winter, la belle Drusilla, morte mais jamais oubliée ... la suite de ses chambres jamais touchée, ses vêtements prêts à être portés, sa servante - la sinistre Mlle Juliette Danvers - toujours fidèle. Et alors qu'un étrange pressentiment du mal se resserre autour de son cœur, Buffy commence sa recherche à travers une déstabilisation interne et une connaissance qui la hante à chaque réveil : elle ne peut jamais être Drusilla….

______________________________________

Prologue : 

1925, Un petit Cottage dans le Kent

Elizabeth "Buffy" de Winter, son nom de jeune fille est et avait été Summers, avait rêvé la nuit dernière qu'elle retournait à Manderley, le manoir, la maison qu'elle avait partagé avec son mari, Spike, dans les Cornouaille. Buffy en avait rêvé alors qu'elle était blottie dans son lit, dans les bras de son mari, sa tête pressée contre son torse nu, alors que les bras de Spike l’ont serré et, et l'étreignit dans ses bras, ses bras l'encerclant. Buffy se tenant près de la grille qui donnait sur l'allée, mais impossible d'entrer : le portail était fermé par un cadenas et une chaîne. Buffy appelant et appellerait dans son rêve, le gardien. Mais personne ne répondait. Regardant mieux entre les barreaux rouillés, elle vit que le pavillon était inhabité.

Aucune fumée ne sortant de la cheminée, et les petites fenêtres à carreaux losanges étaient ouvertes, abandonnées. A ce moment-là, comme il arrive dans les rêves, elle se trouvait soudain investie de pouvoirs surnaturels et traversait tel un esprit la grille qui lui bouchait le passage. L'allée serpentait devant elle avec ses méandres habituels, mais à mesure qu'elle progressait, Buffy avisait d'un changement : étroite et mal entretenue, ce n'était plus l'allée qu'ils avaient connue. D'abord déconcertée, perplexe, horrifiée et nostalgique, Buffy ne comprenait pas, et ce n'est qu'en penchant la tête pour éviter une branche basse qu'elle s'aperçue et se souvient, et que la réalité et le cauchemar la poursuivit, de ce qui s'était passé. La nature avait repris ses droits et, petit à petit, à sa manière furtive et insidieuse, elle avait gagné sur l'allée en étendant ses doigts opiniâtres. 

Les bois, toujours menaçants, même autrefois, avaient fini par triompher. Les arbres se pressaient, sombres et sans discipline, jusqu'aux bords de l'allée. Serrés les uns contre les autres, les hêtres aux membres blancs et nus mêlaient leurs branches en un étrange enlacement, formant au-dessus de sa tête comme une voûte d'église. Et il y avait d'autres arbres encore, des arbres qui ne lui évoquaient rien, des chênes trapus et des ormes torturés qui frayaient intimement avec leurs devanciers : ils avaient surgi de terre aux côtés de gigantesques buissons et d'énormes végétaux, dont Buffy n'avait pas davantage de souvenir.

L'allée n'était plus qu'un ruban, étique survivance du tracé de jadis ; le gravier avait disparu, étouffé sous les herbes et la mousse. Les branches basses des arbres gênaient la progression, tout comme leurs racines noueuses, semblables à des griffes de squelette. Ça et là, dans cette jungle, elle reconnaissait des buissons, qui avaient autrefois constitué des repères : c'étaient des plantes gracieuses cultivées avec soin, des hortensias dont les fleurs bleues étaient jadis célèbres. Nulle main n'avait jugulé leur croissance et ils avaient recouvré leur état naturel, atteignant une taille colossale sans produire aucune fleur, aussi noirs et hideux que les parasites en tout genre qui poussaient alentour.

A l'infini, tantôt vers l'est, tantôt vers l'ouest, sinuait le pauvre petit layon qui avait été leur allée. Parfois Buffy le croyait tristement et désespérément perdu, mais il ressurgissait, derrière un arbre tombé ou par-delà une tranchée boueuse qu'avaient creusée les pluies d'hiver. Elle ne pouvait pas penser le trajet si long. Les kilomètres s'étaient à coup sûr multipliés, de la même façon que les arbres, et ce sentier ne conduisait qu'à un dédale, à un maquis inextricable ; elle lui avait été masquée par le foisonnement monstrueux d'un immense fourré tentaculaire, et elle restait figée, le cœur battant à grands coups, l'étrange piqûre des larmes derrières ses paupières.

C'était Manderley, leur Manderley, secret et silencieux tel qu'il l'avait toujours été, sa pierre grise luisant au clair de lune de son rêve, ses fenêtres à meneaux reflétant les pelouses vertes et la terrasse. Le temps n'avait pu détruire l'admirable symétrie de l'édifice, non plus que la perfection de son emplacement ; un joyau dans le creux d'une main. Le lendemain matin, Buffy ne parla pas de son rêve sur leur ancien foyer à Spike, cela avait et sera toujours un sujet douloureux, qu'ils ne parler jamais, l'un et l'autre, de mauvais souvenir hantait son pauvre William. Ils en avaient parler quelques fois, mais apprès cela, Buffy et Spike, s'étaient promis mutuellement, l'un et l'autre, leurs yeux se verrouillant ensemble, le bleu rencontrant le vert, de ne plus en parler et de laisser cela derrière eux. Leurs fantômes les hantaient toujours, bon ou mauvais, triste ou heureux souvenir, Drusilla, Mlle Juliette Danvers, Mme Catherine Chase, Willow Rosenberg, et leur nombreux ennemis et cette maison, le risque de la prison pour des crimes non commis...

La terrasse descendait vers les pelouses, et les pelouses couraient jusqu'à la mer. En se retournant, Buffy distinguait la nappe d'argent, placide sous la lune, tel un lac que ne troublait jamais ni le vent ni la tempête. Aucune vague ne devait jamais rider cette onde de rêve, ni aucun cumulus, poussé par le vent d'ouest, obscurcir la clarté de ce ciel pâle. Elle la tournait à nouveau vers la maison, et même si la bâtisse se dressait inviolée, intacte, comme s’ils été partis la veille, elle remarqua que le jardin, à l'instar des bois, avait obéi à la loi de la jungle. Tordus, entremêlés de fougères et atteignant plusieurs mètres de haut, les rhododendrons s'étaient mésalliés avec une foule de broussailles anonymes, pauvres arbustes dégénérés qui en colonisaient les racines comme conscients de leur origine douteuse. Un lilas avait convolé avec un hêtre pourpre et, afin d'unir ce couple plus intimement encore, le lierre malveillant, éternel ennemi de la grâce, avait jeté ses vrilles autour de lui pour le tenir prisonnier. Le lierre occupait une place prépondérante dans ce jardin délaissé ; ses longues lianes, rampant sur les pelouses, ne tarderaient pas à recouvrir la maison elle-même. Prospérait également une autre plante, une sorte d'hybride venue des bois dont les graines avaient jadis été dispersées sous les arbres puis oubliées, mais qui aujourd'hui, avançant à l'unisson avec le lierre, imposait sa silhouette disgracieuse de rhubarbe géante jusque sur l'herbe tendre où jaillissaient les jonquilles semées par le vent.

Avant-garde de l'armée, les orties étaient partout. Elles étouffaient la terrasse, elles empiétaient sur le sentier, elles s'appuyaient même, vulgaires et dégingandées, contre les fenêtres de la maison. Elles faisaient de médiocres sentinelles, car en bien des endroits leurs rangs avaient été rompus par la fausse endroits leurs rangs avaient été rompus par la fausse rhubarbe, et elles gisaient, têtes fripées et tiges apathiques, offrant un accès aux lapins. Buffy quittait l'allée et rejoignait la terrasse, car, dans son rêve, les orties n'étaient par une barrière pour elle. Elle marchait, enchantée, sans rien pour lui faire obstacle.

Le clair de lune peut jouer de drôles de tours à l'imagination, même dans les rêves. Alors qu'elle se tenait dans la maison, muette et immobile, Buffy aurait juré que la bâtisse n'était pas une coquille vide mais qu'elle vivait et respirait comme par le passé. 

Les fenêtres étaient éclairées, les rideaux flottaient doucement dans l'air nocturne, et là, dans la bibliothèque, la porte était entrouverte comme ils l'avaient laissée et son mouchoir trainait sur la table, non loin du vase de roses d'automne. La pièce témoignait assurément de leur présence. La petite pile de livres à rendre à la bibliothèque, l'exemplaire du Times à jeter. Les cendriers, qui accueillaient un mégot ; les coussins des fauteuils, qui portaient, encore et le fera toujours, l'empreinte de leurs têtes ; les tisons de leur feu de bois, qui couvaient encore du matin. Et puis Jasper, ce cher Jasper, leur cher et très cher, bien-aimé chien, avec ses yeux tendres et sa grande mâchoire pendante, couché par terre de tout son long, qui frétillait de la queue dès qu'il entendait le pas de son maître.

Un nuage invisible jusqu'alors, passa devant la lune et s'y attarda un instant, comme une main sombre devant un visage. L'illusion prit fin, et les lumières aux fenêtres s'éteignirent. Buffy avait sous les yeux un bâtiment désolé, comme autrefois quand elle et Spike dure le quitté après ce terrible drame, cet incendie, et leur maison dévastée et laissée à l'abandon et ce pour toujours, et à jamais, à nouveau privé d'âme, vide de tout fantôme, et où ne subsistait nul écho du passé, comme cela avait été le cas cinq ans auparavant, et comme le passé avait fait irruption et s'était installé les avait volé de tout et droit au bonheur et les avaient rongé de la chaire à l'os.

La maison était un sépulcre ; leurs peurs et leurs souffrances étaient enfouis parmi les ruines. Il n'y aurait pas de résurrection. Lorsque Buffy penserait à Manderley durant ses heures de veille, elle n'éprouverait aucune amertume. Elle reverrait le domaine tel qu'il aurait pu et aurait dû être, si elle avait pu y vivre affranchie de la crainte. Elle se rappellerait la roseraie en été, et les oiseaux qui chantaient au point du jour. Le thé sous le marronnier, et le murmure de la mer parvenant jusqu'à eux depuis le bas des pelouses. 

Buffy penserait au lilas en pleine floraison, et à la vallée heureuse. Ces choses-là étaient éternelles, elles ne pouvaient s'évanouir. Pareils souvenirs ne sauraient faire de mal. Ces différentes résolutions, Buffy les prit dans son rêve, alors que le nuage masquait la lune, car, comme souvent les gens qui dorment, elle savait qu'elle rêvait. En réalité, Buffy se trouvait à des centaines de Kilomètres de Manderley et des Cornouailles dans un autre comté où elle avait vécu il y a fort longtemps et donc elle ne se rappelait pas et donc elle ne pouvait se rappeler, dans le Kent, dans un magnifique cottage et dans lequel, où Buffy espérait que ses parents y avaient vécu des jours heureux, c'était donc une terre étrangère pour Buffy et Spike, pour eux, et d'ci quelques secondes, elle se réveillerait dans leur chambre confortable et douillette, agréable de leur maison, rassurante par sa neutralité, sa simplicité même. Elle soupirerait plusieurs fois, s'étirerait et se retournant, et puis, ouvrant les yeux, pour se retrouver avec le corps chaud et rassurant de Spike contre elle avec amour, ouvrant les yeux, Buffy serait prise au dépourvu par le soleil étincelant, ce ciel éclatant et limpide, si différents du doux clair de lune de son rêve. 

La journée s'étendrait devant eux, longue, sans doute, et peu mouvementée, mais empreinte d'un calme singulier et d'une douceur et d'une grande affection, d'une précieuse sérénité qu'ils n'avaient pas connu avant de quitter Manderley. Ils ne parleraient pas de Manderley, Buffy ne raconterait pas son rêve. Pas à Spike, qui lui rappela et lui fera assombrir ses yeux bleu brillant et azur de douleur et d'ombre fantomatique. Car Manderley n'était plus à eux, et était un passé douloureux et loin derrière eux dans leur passé sombre et tortueux et tortureux... Manderley n'était plus....

Elizabeth Anne Summers, avait fait beaucoup de rêves au cours de sa vie, et avait vécu dans une grande misère, de noirceur et de méchanceté, dans une grande solitude et d'une manière purement simple, sans fortune orpheline et maltraitée, elle a vécu des rêves, rêves qui s'étaient souvent transformés bien rapidement en cauchemar. Sa vie n'avait pas été évidente, ni dans une grande lumière qui avait été nulle part, pendant de nombreuses années ne croyant pas un jour atteindre un bonheur et une raison d'être et une vie et un chez-soi bien à elle et appartenir à quelqu'un et être aimée en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre l'homme qui tombera amoureux d'elle, William de Winter, et dont elle se souciera, et avec quoi elle développera une profonde attirance pour cet homme mystérieux, et qui changera pour toujours le cours de sa vie d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et Buffy tombera amoureuse de son travail d'artiste en devenir et dans le monde et l'univers de l'art. William, un reclus du monde. Elle aura rencontré ce bel inconnu sophistiqué, qui se retrouvera à receler de nombreux secrets sombres. 

Buffy avait fait de nombreux rêves et développé des souvenirs sombres et noirs de son enfance, de sa vie chez son bien-aimé, et aimé, mais très regretté oncle, M. John Chase qui l'avait recueilli avec bonheur et amour, et avec miséricorde et bienvenue enthousiasme, mais la famille, qui l'avait recueilli n'était pas celle qu'ils prétendent être, et qui était en vérité des personnes cruelles et malveillantes, et que Buffy devait et qualifier à regret comme, sa famille, Catherine Chaise et ses enfants, la seule personne tolérable chez ses cousins était, Cordélia, sa cousin bienveillante et aimante, qu'elle qualifiait de meilleure amie et de sœur de sang, de cœur, et de substitution. 

Buffy se rappelait de la malveillance, de la misère, des cris, des coups et de la colère et la haine pure et simple de cette famille, et dont elle avait vécu au nord du Yorkshire, à et dans la demeure de Thornfield-Hall. Et elle se rappelle des cloches, des bruits de pas, des menaces du directeur Snyder, à l'école de charité pour jeunes filles déshéritées de Lowood, les règles strictes et le puritanisme et les mentalités de l’ère victorienne qui perduraient toujours dans la mémoire collective et qui restaient à stagner sans que personne ne pense à y mettre un terme, un carcan d’un autre siècle, les coups de cravaches et de bâtons, sur les épaules et les mains, la vie dure dans cette école. Et les hivers rigoureux du nord de l'Angleterre... 

La guerre qui faisait rage, la Grande Guerre, qui avait décimé et emporté et dont sacrifié tout une génération d'hommes, de jeunes hommes, et dont personne ne se remettra jamais, on leur avait volé à jamais leur jeunesse, et Buffy s'était jurée de ne jamais oublier chacun d'entre eux. 

Buffy Summers avait vécu une véritable vie de misère, et de souffrance, mais était et restera à jamais et pour toujours une combattante, une guerrière courageuse et loyale, travailleuse et fidèle jusqu’à son dernier souffle, qui ne s’était jamais détournée de l’amour de Dieu, des hommes et de la vie, qu’elle respectera à jamais et ne ressentira point d’amertume et de jalousie et gardera toujours un bon cœur et un courage hors du commun, et un amour pur et passionnée de la vie, et une lueur de feu et de beauté brulant dans ses yeux, et pourtant malgré tout ce qu’elle a enduré il y avait de la brillance et de la lumière d’innocence dans son regard, malgré tout cela, malgré toutes les cruauté de la vie et des hommes, malgré et ce contre toute attente et malgré la maltraitance, malgré que certaines personnes se fassent souffrir et d’autres souffrent, et qu’ils meurent où deviennent amères, cela ne devient jamais le cas de Buffy, qu’elle continua à aimer la vie passionnément et de toutes ces forces, jamais personne n’avait encore rencontré quelqu’un comme elle qui aime autant l’humanité, les créatures de la nature, les gens comme Buffy, et qui continuera à le faire et se donnerait, donnerait sa vie pour quelqu’un, et grâce à cela et à ces faits, Buffy pouvait mériter de vivre en paix….


End file.
